Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which can suppress a coupling of electromagnetic radiation in an environment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing the electronic device.
Description of Related Art
The coupling phenomenon is often relevant to inductors and wires of integrated circuits. For example, the coupling phenomena may occur between two inductors, between two wires or between an inductor and a wire. The coupling phenomenon is particularly problematic in high-frequency ranges, e.g., frequencies between 5 GHz-10 GHz or frequencies higher than 10 GHz, which severely affects the performance of the integrated circuits.
With respect to the coupling phenomenon occurring between two inductors, since the trend of development in integrated circuit manufacturing processes is miniaturization of the integrated circuits, the distances respectively between pairs of inductors in an integrated circuit are becoming smaller. Therefore, the coupling phenomenon occurring between pairs of inductors is getting more apparent. Furthermore, in practical applications, the inductor can be, such as, a transformer, a transmission line, or a metal trace.